


Blush

by Salika_Rose



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 13:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18477652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salika_Rose/pseuds/Salika_Rose
Summary: Killua es sonrisas y destellos. Bólidos y lagunas. El chico más cool en el supercúmulo de Virgo.  Ah, Gon Freecss ha caído en el amor por primera vez y no lo puede seguir negando.





	Blush

**Author's Note:**

> HxH es de Togashi Yoshihiro.

Killua es el chico más lindo del universo cuando se pasa una mano por sus hilos de peonías blancas para despejar su frente.

Gon lo sabe, está mal pensar así de Killua. ¡Pero es imposible no sentirse así!

Es un rayito de sol en su vida...no, es cuando menos una enana blanca para él.

¿Cómo podría no amar al chico olor místico-salva vidas de naufragios? [Porque de todos los blázares su aroma es único e irreal y porque innumerables veces le salvó la vida e hizo que se diera cuenta de su inmadurez]

¡Es absolutamente imposible! ¿Quién en su cordura lo haría?

Porque claro, Killua es sonrisas y destellos. Bólidos y lagunas. El chico más cool en el supercúmulo de Virgo.

Ah, Gon Freecss ha caído en el amor por primera vez y no lo puede seguir negando.

Está perdido ante las facciones de ángel del Zoldyck.

El moreno se diluye en dudas. Porque sí, le gusta Killua, pero ellos son mejores amigos, cuán extraño puede ser eso.

Gon no se entiende a sí mismo.

"Oye Gon, desde hace rato me estás mirando, estás comenzando a darme miedo."

Gon remueve sus ojos de la figura de Killua, de manera rápida, de manera delatora. La piel de su cara se siente arder. Aún con 16 años y en el reencuentro con Killua no puede mantenerse a la altura. Esta dejando que el egoísmo se apodere de su ser. [Porque si mira a Killua está segurísimo que el chico se gastará]

"¡Gon, estás muy rojo!"

Y Killua atropelladamente se posa a su lado para su auxilio.

Y Gon no se reconoce a sí mismo.

"Ah, Killua, creo que me gustas mucho."

"¡¿Q-qué?!" 

Y de súbito son dos con el rostro ardiendo.


End file.
